She Will Be Loved
by iheartmaroon5
Summary: Amber and Mick are dating, but Mick is cheating on her. Alfie has a HUGE crush on Amber and knows about Mick cheating on her, and wants to stop it. But how will he get his girl? Songfic to She Will Be Loved. Too late for contest :


**Hey'all! This is ANOTHER Amfie story and my very first songfic. It's to She Will Be Loved, by Maroon 5. Look at my name. Coincedence, I think not. It's for siriusblackrox123's contest. Oh, and InkHeart4112, I hope that everything works out for you! Guys, spread the word that Plagiarism is NOT cool, because a lot of her work got plagiarized! Well, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own HoA.**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

Amber Millington was gorgeous, with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Beauty had gotten her everything she had ever wanted. But beauty had its price, and to her it was only a mask to hide behind.

As a child, her mother had abused her, and just plain left after a while. Her kind father remarried a rich woman, who appeared nice on the outside, but when her husband wasn't around, she was spiteful to Amber.

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Amber was at her boarding school that her stepmother had sent her to. She was in a relationship with Mick, who was probably into her for her looks, and he was cheating on her with Mara, but she didn't know, and still cared for him. Yet she felt there was someone else out there that was made for her.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Meanwhile, Alfie Lewis watched her and Mick from a distance. He had a huge crush on her. No, he LOVED her. He knew Mick was only with her for her looks. He loved her on the outside and the inside. He would do anything for her. It suddenly hit him how many times he could have been with her.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Amber felt broken. She had ideas that Mick was cheating on her with Mara, because of the identical bracelets and the tutoring. Another thing to add to the list of all the sad things about her sad life.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Alfie decided to go talk to Amber. Now. And tell her the truth.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

He knocked on her door.

"Come In!" Amber said in her most cheery voice that she could manage. This was worth a shot, Alfie worried doubtfully. It was time she knew.

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

"Hey, Amber, I-I need to tell you something." He worked up the courage to tell her, defeating his timid self. Not anymore.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

How could he tell her this without breaking her heart?

"Amber…. Mick's cheating on you with Mara."

She fell into his arms, crying.

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want_

"T-Thank you, Alfie." She stammered, and then just walked out of her room, stifling her tears.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Amber ran. She was devastated. She ran to the tiny supply shack outside the house. Her place, where she could just cry, and let her world fall to pieces.

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah_

Alfie knew he had to find her. He hadn't told her that he loved her. He grabbed the roses from the hallway, and went to find her. He finally heard whimpering noises from the shed. He opened the door.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

"Amber…" he said. She looked up.

He held the roses in front of her.

"I love you, Amber Millington."

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Amber then realized that she loved him too. She never realized it, the goofiest of boys loving her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, things that she had never felt before. She smiled at him.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

_And she will be loved_

Then Amber ran up to him, and kissed him.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_(I don't mind spending every day)_

_(Out on your corner in the pouring rain)_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

And it was the most amazing kiss that the two had ever had.

**Awwwh! Hope you guys loved it! Well, here you go siriusblackrox123! And remember, PLAGIARISM isn't COOL, and spread the word! Oh, and please don't try so hard to say goodbyeeeee…Yeah, I'm working on my singing voice. :D Later! xxx**


End file.
